


downpour on us

by kirakirakirari



Series: slowly collide [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: End of the war, F/M, Post-Canon, also bring back yuto, fruitshipping, the summary isn't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rain means sitting in a tree and falling in love, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downpour on us

**Author's Note:**

> just hints undertones damn it because i suck at fluff. i suck at writing love without destroying either of them.
> 
> notes: OOCs because it’s me. 
> 
> correction: it's blatant fruitshipping damn me.

“Actually, Yuya”, Yuzu starts cheerfully, with a smile so bright, ‘The rain makes everything more romantic.” She sounds sincere, and Yuya keeps giving her the look, a look of accusation that he blames her for this, which may or may not be justified.

“You can’t stay mad at me forever. It’s not like it’s entirely my fault.” Yuya continues to look at her, before inhaling and exhaling sharply and opening his mouth with a tone that suggests that his patience should be on the verge of cracking.

“How is that not your fault? You were the one that insisted that we could make a run for this, despite me repeatedly telling you that it’ was going to rain and we should get an umbrella. Yuzu, our houses aren’t that near. And then you got distracted by the new game in the park. And, _then,_ as if everything else wasn’t enough, you had to drag me up to a tree - without noticing you’re in a skirt - and wait out the storm that I constantly warn you about, instead of seeking actual shelter like normal people. So now we’re sitting here, in a goddamn tree, wet, thunder roaring repeatedly, there are leaves in your hair and branches poking my back. And I have to watch my foot because I can fall down at any given moment.” 

“Yuya…”

“How is it not your fault?”

“Why do you talk that much? You sound like a woman.”

“Do you know you can get sick if you’re under the rain too long. Yuzu, I’m only concerned about your health.” (No way will he admit that there is something alarmingly beautiful about the way drops of water make her hair darker and run down her face — Damn it.)

Yuzu decides not to hear him anymore.

 “The whole atmosphere is very romantic, we’re sitting in a tree’’ - “If I fall down and break my legs…” - “in the rain, by ourselves. Although…” She slows down, actually considers his words. “I suppose it’d be better if we didn’t look like some drowned cats.” Yuya sighs, his anger melting aways as she shakes her head, staying mad at Yuzu is always difficult. 

And he’s supposed to make her feel happy. He can’t make anyone happy if he can’t make her.

“You look like a cute drowned cat.” He says. 

“You’re supposed I always look beautiful to you.” Yuzu hits his arm.

“Sounds like something only boyfriends should say to their girlfriends”

“You’re right. Then ask me to be my girlfriend and I’ll say yes and you can tell that to me.”

“Why me?”

“I can’t ask Yuto or Yugo, they’re dimension away. I can’t really ask Yuuri, right? Or Gongenzaki…”

“Yes, you’d better ask me.”

“No, you’re the one to ask. Like, ladies and gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Hiragi Yuzu or something…”

“Your dad will kill me.”

“Cliché.”

“Never get old, though.”

“But you call me a drowned cat.” She says, echoing his previous comment, and tries hardest to hide the tugging of her lips.

“A cute drowned cat.” He points out. (But cute is different from beautiful, Yuzu thinks and doesn’t say.) “We make a good pair.”

“How can my looking like a cute drowned cat prove that we make a good pair? We’re always a good pair.”

“You look like a drowned cat and my hair resembles a tomato, so we make a good pair.” He smiles.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” She blinks slowly, before nodding. “Oddest confession ever. Really. But I’m used to weirder things.”(like having three other girls that look like you.) “Besides, cat and tomato are’t the same species.”

“It’s like Romeo and Juliet.” He says solemnly.

“Of course, cats are supposed to date fish, not tomatoes.”

“Better tomatoes than dogs.” Yuya bursts into laughters, and maybe, she’s falling in love with him all over again. Yuya’s laughter rings like a bell, or whatever they call, and he’s sharing the amusement with her, and it’s kind of enough. 

(for now.)

Once he calms down he looks seriously at Yuzu - suddenly she thinks of pushing his goggles down to hide his eyes from the rain – and suppresses a smile that threatens to break.

“Do you know?”

“What?” 

“I think I may love you.” He says completely seriously, as if he just came to that conclusion (maybe and maybe not), which nearly sets her off, but she’s Yuzu and he’s Yuya and they have known each other since forever so she buries something down and shrugs:

“Yeah, considering you’ve asked me to become your girlfriend.”

“Do you agree?”

“Love story of a cat and a tomato? Sound good to me.”

They may not be serious about this (they think just one of them is serious), and they may not really want to be anything, Hiragi Yuzu and Sakaki Yuya, but they’re kind of regardless. They’re friends who sit on the tree and drench in the rain together. They’re friends who chase each other from dimension to dimension without being asked. They’re friends who laugh and joke and fight. They’re friends who have been with each other from the beginning to the end. They’re friends who could be anything, but try to be nothing.

They’re friends who will be so much more.

Just give them time.


End file.
